


Lunch in Denerim

by sqbr



Series: The further adventures of Rica and Martya Brosca [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun, Martya Brosca and Rica Brosca share cheerful conversation and a meal of fruit, cake, cookies, confectionery, and lots of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch in Denerim

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s assume they had a main course before this, cake is just more fun to draw. I imagine they would all enjoy being able to eat as much as they wanted.
> 
> Drawn for Sigrun week on Tumblr, because Sigrun is awesome, and my Brosca would totally have introduced her to Rica the first chance she got.


End file.
